The Justice Team II
by GoodYellowKorn182
Summary: Five Years after Young Justice split, the members regrouped to form The Justice Team. Now, the team battles evil, good and each other as a miscommunication involving a monster slayer sends the Team into a hilarious war.


| | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |  
  
OWNERSHIP: I don't own Teen Titans, Young Justice, Wendy the werewolf Stalker, or anything else (Well, I do own Kad-El and stuff that you never heard of -just admit, you wish you had thought of Kad-El and the "Born in kryptonite presence" thing.) Hey, anyone know wazzup with Gok-El? Is he some Goku wanna-be that DC added? When you Review this story, tell me who you'd rather see in DC comics; Gok-El or Kad-El. If you want to see the "Super family Tree" from my version (with Kad, not Gok) then email me! 1bigwolf@nls.net  
  
Justice Team Part III  
  
"Wendy! Please help me!" The TV cried, as Kon-el watched his favorite show, "Wendy the Werewolf Stalker." It wasn't quite as good without Kad there to watch with him.  
  
"Kon, there's a problem with the bio you wrote, you see. Are you listening to me?" Robin looked up from his clipboard. Kon-El continued to stare at the TV. Robin knew instantly what he had done. He had looked into Kon-El's eyes without having Kon-El look back at him. He felt the room begin to spin. His mouth dropped open, but he couldn't close it. All he could see was Kon-El's eyes, their white blue color reaching out and pulling him in. He just stared. He couldn't move. He couldn't think. All he knew was that Kon-El's eyes were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and he had to continue to look into them.  
  
"Yeah, Rob, I'll fix that as soon as "Wendy" is over." Said Kon-el, not even hearing what Robin had said.  
  
All the girls (Secret, Arrowette and Wondergirl) entered the room at the same time. Cassie spoke. "Honey, you know how. . . we. said." Cassie did the same thing. She became almost lifeless staring into her husbands eyes.  
  
"Yes, hon, I'll do it next time." Said Kon.  
  
Impulse ran into the room. "KON, KON! Look what I found! Kon?" Impulse became one of the staring dummies now surrounding Superman.  
  
"That's cool Imp, tell me later." Said Kon.  
  
The computers voice flipped on. "Direct video call from Titan Tower. Do you accept?"  
  
Superboy sighed "Tell 'em to make it quick."  
  
Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven appeared on the screen. They were contacting from the past. (In this story, Robin in the Teen Titans is Dick. Not sure if he really is or not. Let me know in a review.) "Young Justice, an important announcement from the JLA. They say your phone is off the hook. Oh hello Superman." All of the Teen Titans were now staring at Kon-El.  
  
"Hi guys, um listen, I'm watching Wendy, here, so just tell the JL to come kick our butts themselves. In fact, why don't you come to kick our butts, too." Obeying their trance, the Teen Titans walked away from the camera and towards what was the time teleporter. They teleported themselves to the Rec Room where Kon was. He stood up and stretched. "OWWW!" someone had kicked his butt. HARD! He turned around to see the lumbering figure of Cyborg with his foot still outstretched. "Oh, so you wanna fight me? Well then by all means, Teen Titans, fight me!" The Titans obeyed. Starfire few into the air. Robin and Cyborg shot off to the left and Beast Boy and Raven shot to the right. Kon screamed "Are you guys gonna help me? Justice Team, let's take these guys down!"  
  
The JT obeyed and stood opposite their counterparts.  
  
Superman---Robin  
  
Wondergirl---Starfire  
  
Impulse---Beast Boy  
  
Robin---Raven  
  
Arrowette, Secret---Cyborg  
  
"BEEP BEEP!" Kon-El's watch beeped. Cassie complained. "What a good time to set an alarm clock!"  
  
"That's not an alarm clock, that's the emergency contact system on Kad-El's belt!" He pressed the button on his watch "It's kind of a bad time, Kad! We could use you though."  
  
"Um." a soft feminine voice echoed from the watch "I don't know what happened! I.. I kissed him and he fainted.."  
  
"That's interesting kid, but that's nothing to call me about!"  
  
"..and his hair turned red and he go fangs!"  
  
"Oh, my God, why now? Guy's I gotta go!"  
  
"Why now?" asked Cassie, punching Starfire (And to think Cassie gives Star a makeover in my other story, "Teen Titans and the New YJ Recruits!")  
  
"Now, Cass, remember, just take out the orange one, the pale one and the green one and you only have two left!" answered Kon. He flew off into the sky  
  
*To find out what happens with Kad-El, read "Big Hero on Campus Part II"  
  
Wondergirl's hands began to glow gold; she was using her healing powers, but not like she ever had before "Bet you never knew that healing, could hurt so good." Gold beams shot out of her hands and hit Starfire, knocking her unconscious. Cassie clapped the imaginary dust off of her hands and walked towards Beast Boy.  
  
Beast Boy taunted, "Now you see me, and now you don't-" Beast Boy turned into an ant. Obviously thinking he had lost Cassie being so small, he walked on as an ant. He didn't see the big boot coming right towards him. He became nothing more that a flat ant pressed on the ground "Oooh.. You good!"  
  
...................................  
  
Robin shot a batarang at Raven, but it didn't do anything. She stopped it with her telekinesis. Wondergirl shot a beam and purposefully missed Raven's head. As Raven was distracted, Robin shot enough bat-a-rangs to thrust her backwards and pin her on the wall.  
  
Superman reappeared though the skylight and stared directly into Cyborg's eyes. Cyborg shot a hyper beam at Superman. He missed. but hit Kon's favorite purple chair.  
  
"You. Will. DIE!" Kon's eyes turned bright red. The aura appeared around the popcorn bowl. Each kernel of popcorn shot at bullet-speed towards Cyborg. "You broke my chair. You've destroyed my sanity. You've done it now. That chair wasn't cheap. It was a Lay-Z-Boy, personally made for me. ME! The person who can rip your shiny metal butt into pieces so small, you're pet worm couldn't even see them. I will destroy you like THAT!" As Kon-El said "that" he snapped his fingers. Everyone jumped. The hypnosis was lifted. The red room was destroyed, Cyborg had popcorn lodged in his parts and Starfire was still knocked out. Beast Boy was back to normal now, and Raven was pinned to the wall with batarangs.  
  
"What's going on?" asked the Teen Titans Robin.  
  
"Um. You guys all had a nasty flu." Everyone stared at the room, blown apart and Raven, pinned on the wall, and Starfire unconscious.  
  
"Wow." It was Justice Team Robin. "This flu really hits you hard."  
  
....................................  
  
In the next Justice Team, Kad-El returns from High school, therefore, if you haven't read "Big Hero on Campus," now is the perfect time. The Team gets new costumes and powers, plus some new members (You know them all.) enjoy! (JUICY DETAILS: During the next Justice Team, Kad-el returns home engaged and you'll never believe who to. -unless of course you've already read BHOC, in which case, you know that it's Jea. Oops, it almost slipped out!)  
  
***Let it be known far and wide that I do NOT encourage getting married right out of college, but this is a story, and a can't have them wait until they're 40!  
  
****Keep in mind that yes, Kal-El is a grandpa (even though Konis a clone of him, not a son), but both Kad-El and Kon-El were age accelerated, so Kal is not that old. 


End file.
